


On Ice

by laykay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole gots a booboo, post ep for 1x12, wayhaught fluffies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, you didn’t need to come here.  You probably have ice at your place. You don’t have sisters who don’t refill the ice tray.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Ice

DDisclaimer: I don’t own Wynonna Earp

 

Nicole winced, touching her swollen bottom lip as she sat in Waverly’s kitchen, still in her evening gown. She couldn’t help smiling as she watched her girlfriend run around franticly. “Who knew Champ had that kind of right hook, huh?” 

“Ice! How do we not have ice?” the shorter woman groaned as she slammed the door of the freezer shut, ignoring her girlfriend’s joke. She threw the empty plastic container she held into the sink. “Because Wynonna doesn’t refill the ice tray, that’s why.” 

“Waves, it’s fine.” Nicole winced again as her lip pulled when she spoke. “It doesn’t hurt that much.”

“Liar,” she replied simply. “You know, you didn’t need to come here. You probably have ice at your place. You don’t have sisters who don’t refill the ice tray.”

“Come here. Forget the ice.”

“But…” she started as Nicole took her hand to pull her into her lap.

“You know all those champagne zombies are still looking for Wynonna. I’m not leaving you here alone.”

Waverly gently ran her thumb under Nicole’s lip. “I’m not alone. Wynonna and Dolls are both here.” 

“I think they’re primarily focusing on each other though,” Nicole said with a smirk.

“Okay, ew.” Waverly made a face. “Thanks for getting them out of there, by the way, but if the zombie people are still out there, how are you here? Didn’t you go where the danger is?”

“Well, I’m dating an Earp. Danger has a habit of following you around.”

“Hm. Lucky me.” She kissed Nicole’s lip softly. “Can I ask kind of a silly question?”

“What’s that?”

“Do you normally bring handcuffs on a date?”

Nicole’s eyes widened. “Yeah. I mean, no. That… that was… it wasn’t… I’m a cop,” she finally said.

“You weren’t on duty. You can’t take the badge off for one night? I mean, even Dolls did.”

“I think Dolls’ badge is surgically attached to him, actually.”

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“Maybe. I was hoping, if the night went well…” the redhead trailed off, blushing as she shook her head.

Waverly’s lips crashed again Nicole’s, making the cop wince at the pressure on her injury. “Ice,” Waverly said, barely separating their lips before Nicole shook her head, pulling her back in.

“No ice.” Nicole finally pulled away to lean her head against Waverly’s, her arms tight around her waist. “Although, I wouldn’t mind getting out of this dress.”

Waverly smiled. “That, I can help with.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a "Waverly questions the handcuffs" fic but then she started obsessing over ice so I combined them. I don't know.


End file.
